


彼异界学园（十五）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/恩瑾/北蔓
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（十五）

"你这说的都什么跟什么啊？是不是被段艺璇传染了全世界都暗恋你的错觉啊。" 

刘姝贤在拼命掩饰着自己被拆穿后的惶恐。 

"你连这个都不敢承认又凭什么来指责段艺璇的决定。" 

"胡晓慧！" 

刘姝贤气到两眼发黑了。 

"那好我承认我就是喜欢你，段艺璇死了我就来接盘。" 

刘姝贤抱住了胡晓慧，她疯了吗？刘姝贤自己也觉得。胡晓慧感觉到自己有要被侵犯的危险，挣脱了几下没用后，腾出手打了刘姝贤一巴掌。 

刘姝贤愣住了，胡晓慧的大眼睛泛着泪光。刘姝贤静静地走到了门口，把铁门顺手带上。冬天的寒冷空气让人清醒不少。 

学园新上任的监管者显然业务能力还需要再练练，张怀瑾还在养伤，黄恩茹自己带着J班的几个top堵在了教学楼楼前。 

这群校外势力，黄恩茹听张怀瑾说过，但毕竟是新手校内的布防还不太成熟，黄恩茹想让张怀瑾安心养伤，也就去自己硬扛了，没想到现在这群人已经猖狂到了这种地步。 

"怎么就这几个人，悠唐一姐跑哪去了？不是怕得都不敢下来了吧。" 

为首的是一个拎着大铁棒的健壮女子。都不带正眼瞧彼异界的人。 

"你在说什么鬼话呢。" 

段艺璇和苏杉杉以及彼异界剩下的所有能上场的抵达了。 

"我还以为是什么呢？哟哟哟，你们的一二姐这是刚撕完就又联手了，看来我们还自带复婚功能啊。" 

众人都惊了，这磕糖的角度清奇啊。 

"那我们还要谢谢你啦。" 

苏杉杉带着浓烈敌意的口吻说着。 

"真要谢的话就把彼异界让给我们玩个几天。" 

"这个的话恐怕就不行了，要是想留下来做几天客倒也是可以的。" 

段艺璇笑着看向为首的女人。Alpha的气场全开，段艺璇首当其冲。 

一场混战开始了。残血状态下的段艺璇和苏杉杉对战这些手持棍棒的小太妹还是绰绰有余的。 

直到被打趴在地上的一名太妹的小头目掏出了一把匕首从地上一跃而起刺向了段艺璇的不利索的那只腿。匕首的刀身一半没入了段艺璇的大腿中，段艺璇吃痛一喊，把还握着匕首的头目用另一只腿一个横踢踢翻在地。 

段艺璇半跪在地上，拔出了这把匕首，丢在一边，血顺着段艺璇的大腿流了一地。 

段艺璇勉强站了起来，那些小太妹看到段艺璇受伤了就一窝蜂涌了上去。段艺璇在重重包围里十分吃劲，始终无法突围。棍棒交加，段艺璇受了不少伤。 

"段艺璇！" 

苏杉杉强行撞进人群里一个飞扑替段艺璇挡下了一刀。那个不死心的头目实在是恨极了段艺璇，早些年就有些过节，借此机会想好好羞辱一番段艺璇，能把段艺璇踩在脚下的机会可不多吧。从地上爬起来，踉踉跄跄地拿起不远处的匕首，向被围攻的段艺璇跑去。 

锋利的匕首刺入了苏杉杉的腹部，这个头目的计划到此是终结了。 

段艺璇转过身，大惊失色，随之怒上心头。一个闪身来到苏杉杉身前，忍着疼用受伤的那条腿做支撑，一脚踢向那个头目的腹部。头目从包围里撞开了一个缺口，重重摔在了地上，不省人事。这下至少得摔断几根肋骨了。 

"苏杉杉，你还能行吗？" 

段艺璇和苏杉杉背靠背，周围的小太妹们有些害怕了，面面相觑，不敢上前。 

苏杉杉面无血色，这一刀怕是捅到内脏了。 

"当然了。" 

苏杉杉笑着握住匕首只露在外面的把手用力一拔，血是流得更多了，苏杉杉的制服被染红了一大片。苏杉杉也不知道自己这样还能撑多久，她豁出去了。 

悠唐的两大战力联手自然是所向披靡。那群小太妹在人数上占有绝对的优势，但各自的战力也就一般的程度，要是平常肯定是不够看的。 

在混战中，黄恩茹带着人解决完分散开来的那一大部分，也加入段艺璇和苏杉杉那边了。 

看样子战局已经锁定了，可接下来，彼异界内又涌入了一波人。平常觊觎彼异界的人可不少，有这个机会怎么能没多手准备呢。 

一阵口哨声后，刚才还在群架中的敌方都停了下来，跑到源头集合了。 

大概有五十几个的小太妹，这次还有不少直接把刀亮出来的，这是打不过也要给彼异界造成个重创。 

段艺璇满头大汗，她的那条腿已经是麻木了。 

"彼异界的平时不都挺横的吗？怎么现在搞成这个样子。" 

段艺璇站在最前头听着那个为首的娇俏女子说着讥讽的话。 

"段艺璇你的小脸蛋怎么搞的啊？姐姐我可心疼死了，要不你跟我回去，我帮你敷些药，再陪姐姐睡上一晚，保准你欲仙欲死呢。" 

这一番调戏的话语一说出来就引发了那头的哄笑。这女的段艺璇认识，被自己拒绝后那是恨得自己牙根痒。 

"姐姐这就不用了，您要是实在需要的话出去左转刚好有间牛郎店，一百多个小郎君任你挑。" 

段艺璇用俏皮的语气回应着，毫不在意先前的讥笑声。 

"我看你这是一点眼力劲都没有。" 

娇俏女子的笑容瞬间凝固。紧握的拳头吱吱作响，Alpha的威压开启。这是个强大的Alpha，段艺璇也当仁不让，一时间两个Alpha暗自的较量殃及到了在场所有人。Alpha天生想要让人臣服于自己，要是碰上硬茬，就算死也要争个高下了。 

段艺璇率先发起进攻，她这个时候也庆幸她的那条麻木掉的腿，虽然会有着废掉的风掉的风险，但这一战她是必须要赢的，彼异界她要定了。 

相信苏杉杉也抱着和自己一样的心思吧，就算自己回不来了，也还有苏杉杉在，悠唐不会输的。 

段艺璇又在想什么呢，她可是答应过胡晓慧的，当然不会让自己有事的。段艺璇扬起了自己的微笑，这场保卫战她要好好享受，能为了自己想要守护的人和事而战斗是很幸运的。 

又一场大乱战，见了不少血，彼异界的众人竭力地奋战着。 

段艺璇踩上苏杉杉的肩膀腾空而起给为首的那个女子来了一记膝顶，正中脖子和肩膀交界处。段艺璇用全身的力气压在上面，那女子一下子龇牙咧嘴地跪地上了。 

一般人这一击脖子就得断了，这人有点实力，恼怒地抓着段艺璇的腿，段艺璇竟也挣脱不开。卯足劲一扔，段艺璇猝不及防地摔落在地。 

迅速起身又打了上去不留半点反应的时间，段艺璇似乎是有用不完的力气。与那女子缠斗了好些时候。在段艺璇不要命的打法下，总算是败下阵来了。 

最后段艺璇精疲力尽地躺在地上，大口地喘着气。悠唐没有输。 

远方传来了警笛声，这场闹剧该收场了。 

"黄恩茹。" 

张怀瑾从一棵树后走了出来。刘闲前面给她打电话她才知道了这件事，刚才急匆匆地赶到。看到不是能在太妹间解决的事，张怀瑾果断选择报了警。打得也差不多，也该散了。一些受伤的学员这下也能得到妥善的治疗，张怀瑾也能少操心了。这群人自己要是一天不在还真放不下心。 

偷偷把黄恩茹拉到了一个小角落，张怀瑾想单独和黄恩茹说说话。J班众人看到自己回来后，一堆破事都要找自己呢。 

"怀瑾你怎么在这，你伤还没好呢。" 

黄恩茹脸颊还带着一道小小的划痕。 

"你看看你我不在这你指不定得弄成什么样呢。" 

张怀瑾拿出了包纸巾，细心擦掉黄恩茹脸上的血痕。再从兜里掏出个创口贴。 

"怎么要瞒着我，你要是真出事了，我跟你没完。"

贴完了创口贴，张怀瑾的视线对上了黄恩茹注视着自己的眼睛。 

"怀瑾，我不是也和你一样。" 

黄恩茹抓住了张怀瑾在半空中的小爪子。 

"这份心情你也能体会吧。" 

黄恩茹深邃的瞳孔仿佛要将自己吸进去。奇怪，明明是自己来追责，却成了自己的批斗大会。 

"因为那种理由被拒绝那么多次我还没找你算账呢。" 

黄恩茹翻起了旧账。这场战役动了真格，黄恩茹彻底感受到了张怀瑾每天都要面对些什么。看到原本还在养伤的张怀瑾出现在这里，黄恩茹心头涌上了一股莫名的情绪。更多的还是心疼这样的张怀瑾吧。 

"黄恩茹，对不起。" 

张怀瑾的眸子黯淡了下来。 

"张怀瑾，以后就不要这样了，无论是你还是我。"

黄恩茹稍微使劲一拽，张怀瑾单薄的身子撞入了自己怀里。 

"睡了我就跑了，你知道我有多难受吗？" 

黄恩茹一改先前严厉的语气，在张怀瑾耳边轻语。这只海妖又开始了。 

"让我每天晚上都想着你..." 

"张怀瑾你说这个该怎么算呢？" 

张怀瑾脸红透了。 

"先回去吧..." 

还好这是个不起眼的小角落，应该没人看到吧。 

文明烟民刘闲为了他人的身心健康跑到了个小角落。刘闲吓得烟都快要掉了。她再一次目睹了会被暗鲨的香艳场面。 

趁张怀瑾发现自己之前赶紧溜了。刘闲跑出一定距离后找了块地方一屁股坐下了。猛嘬一大口烟，可算是放松了些。今天这场面可真累人。张怀瑾这是和黄恩茹在一起了吗，这一对可算是成了，刘闲由衷为自己被称为万年单身狗的好友感到欣慰。不过张怀瑾都脱单了，这刘闲还单着呢。刘闲你个单身狗。 

伤痕累累的苏杉杉迈着沉重的步子登上了前往顶点的楼梯，冯思佳还在等着她。 

苏杉杉这一路都磕磕绊绊的，腹部的那道伤比想象中的严重。苏杉杉跌倒在不知道是第几层的楼梯上，眼皮不受控制的地合上。 

"给我！" 

想要将功补过的任蔓琳下去察看战局。刚走上楼梯，就看到苏杉杉倒在了楼梯的平台上。任蔓琳被吓了一跳，刚要去看看一个人影就窜了出来。 

那个人就是自己那时候遇到的那伙人之一。她正盯着自己手上的匕首。 

"任蔓琳，苏杉杉就躺在这，她死了，你要的不就到手了吗？" 

见自己不为所动，那人就好言好语相劝。她的目标只是自己的匕首。 

"...不要。" 

任蔓琳对她说话的内容听进了点，有些动摇，但本能的还是拒绝了。 

那人的时间可不多了，作为唯一的幸存者她无路可去，看到虚弱的苏杉杉，想到可以在同行间炫耀几下，就鬼使神差跟了上去。后面反正还有来扫荡的人，自己早晚会被抓住，还不如大干一票。 

"敬酒不吃吃假酒。" 

那人说着令人发笑的错误俗语，任蔓琳这时是无暇去纠正了。 

自己陷入了拉扯中，手腕被紧紧抓住，任蔓琳感觉到自己的手腕都快被抓青了。那人实在是急红了眼，任蔓琳一时竟被拽得脚下一个不稳，一个悲剧就这样发生了。 

"...啊..." 

苏杉杉传来了断断续续的哀嚎声。苏杉杉的意识早已不清醒了，但痛觉还是感受得到的。 

苏杉杉在痛苦中摸到了自己颈后腺体上插着一把冰冷的匕首，似乎还在颤抖着，握着它的任蔓琳满脸惊恐。 

"任蔓琳！" 

十分不幸的，冯思佳听到了警笛声就迫不及待地要下去了。 

"...不是...这样的...不是..." 

任蔓琳慌张地松开匕首，惊慌地跌落在地，绝望地看着冯思佳。 

"任蔓琳干得漂亮。" 

那人借机给任蔓琳补了一刀。看热闹不嫌事少，是这样形容的吧，那人还有些沾沾自喜。 

任蔓琳这下是真的绝望了，她看到了冯思佳眼中要将自己吞没的愤怒，被她讨厌了，要被她丢掉了。 

任蔓琳不知道她是怎么被冯思佳拎起来推下去的。冯思佳可不是什么省油的灯。明明自己是最怕疼，每次一被人打就哭到不行，这次摔得鼻青脸肿却发现原来自己以前最怕的东西也不过如此，只是还是像以前一样哭了。 


End file.
